Torchlight Adventures!
by bacollins2
Summary: Torchlight II: Fiona is a typical young engineer, out to save the world and stop the Alchemist. However, the redheaded young woman is a little more bold than she should be. Can the assassin in the Slaver's camp save her? Why would he? And where would her old teacher Sven fit in afterwards? And there's other adventurers around too...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic posting! Be gentle. I'm a published author IRL, writing kinky fantasy and modern m/m/f. PM me for more info.

I love the new Torchlight game, and as always, want to see what the characters get up to when they're "between things". Or in Fiona's case, having misadventures in the wilderness.

This is rated MA for mature content, explicit kinky sex. All heterosexual just now, but there may be guy sex later! Enjoy.

I figured out a few things about the site...this is the same story, cut up properly into chapters. A few edits for game canon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fiona and the Assassins

Fiona ran for her life. The highlands ought to be her type of place. Cold, snowy, full of danger. Nothing an Imperial Engineer couldn't handle. But not today. Somehow she'd run afoul of every single Mirka on the plateau and they were all after her. A horde of fucking furballs with clubs. Her pet had run for its own life, and she couldn't blame him.

Come on, come on, there had to be a place she could put her back to a wall. Or a few Vanquishers, another adventurer, come on! A stockade fence loomed up in front of her. For a desperate moment she thought it was help. Then she saw the flag. Crossed swords. Bandits. The Slaver camp.

The Mirka horde thudded behind her, so close she could feel their hot breath.

No choice. Fiona dashed up to the gate and ignored the bandit holding a gun.

The Mirka howled. They couldn't enter if she put herself in the Slavers' power.

"Put your weapons down, Engineer." She heard a click behind her.

Fiona dropped her big combat wrench, then her backup dagger.

"Now the damned power source."

She unbuckled her power pack and laid it down more carefully. This was going to get ugly.

"I'm in a good mood today, wench." Her captor hissed in her ear. "March."

She walked over, further into the camp. Grinning bandits and assassins watched, some even rubbing their crotches as if hoping for a chance at her.

"Into that hut." He pointed.

Fiona opened the door, expecting filth and squalor. Nope. It was a tight little place. Warm and everything in place. Including the big bed and the chains dangling from the posts. She gasped.

"I don't trust you, Imperial. You're going to wear chains until the big boys downstairs come up for air. Then maybe your head will go on a post and maybe you'll find a cage."

Fiona stripped reluctantly at another prod from his gun. She still hadn't seen him. He sounded like a big man. Deep voice, too. Just what she liked. Except that he wasn't going to ask what she liked. _No, he'll take. And you'll like that better._ No. She wasn't that kind of helpless female! _Ha. No Imperial will do what you need. Maybe a bandit will!_

"Nice. Thought you were all there. Not one of these tiny little wenches I could break in one hand. Lie down on the bed."

She lay down, shivering. Finally seeing him.

He was an Black fist assassin, rifle in his hand, a line of daggers in sheaths across his chest. Elite, too, judging by the dagger branded on his forehead. Dark haired, dark eyed, slightly swarthy skinned. Not from The Imperium. Some desert place had birthed that tight curly hair and wide shoulders.

"Lie still while I bind you. I'm putting the gun down, but I still have weapons, wench." He set the gun down several feet away and finally approached. "Give me your hand."

Fiona let him clamp a wrist iron on her without struggling. He went around and got her opposite ankle and relaxed a hair with her pinned down.

"You've played this game before." He more gently clamped the second wrist iron on and kissed her wrist below it.

"No." Fiona shook her head, feeling her whole body quivering. She hoped it was fear, but knew better.

He secured the last ankle and smiled, flashing very white teeth. He looked much nicer when he smiled, somehow. "I want to feel you, wench!" He stripped unceremoniously. Unclothed, he looked just as impressive. Graceful, despite his scars. Tight and wide, but not heavy.

The assassin sat down next to her and stroked her skin, starting at her belly, up to her breasts and down again, curving his hand into her sex and exploring lightly.

Fiona fought back a completely different whimper. She felt so helpless. She couldn't do a thing about anything he wanted to do to her. And her sex was wet for that thought.

"Good. You are no virgin. I lack the patience for such!" He pushed two fingers inside her carefully.

"The Imperial army isn't that stuffy!" Fiona protested.

"I hear Engineers are a randy bunch. Always ready to down the metal tools and take up the fleshly ones!" He worked his fingers inside her.

Fiona whimpered. _Oh, yes_. Right in the workroom, even.

"Tell me about it, wench." The assassin whispered in her ear, moving his fingers more rapidly.

"Uh…Sven and I stayed late in the workshop one night. He said it was to train me. He wasn't lying, exactly. He pushed me over the workbench and did what you're doing…Guardian!" Fiona had to stop talking for the pleasure.

"Is that all?"

"Unghh. No. He kept doing it, and then it felt odd. I looked back. He was using a wrench handle inside me." Fiona clenched down, imagining that cool feeling inside her again. The rigidity of metal instead of flesh. It hurt but she wanted it.

The assassin gave his own groan and took his fingers away. He shifted to kneel between her legs.

Fiona looked down her body at the big cock he was positioning at her entrance. "He…he fucked me with it until I had pleasure, then used his cock. The wrench went into my other…" She gasped as the assassin thrust home into her body. It had been a while. He had to force himself inside. She writhed for it, burning and hurting and so good. Not what she wanted. What he wanted to do to her.

"Oh yes. Scream for me, Imperial girl!" He sat flush against her body for only an instant before dragging his cock out and doing it again. He dug his hands into her shoulders.

Fiona screamed for the helplessness and the big cock inside her and the desperate, burning pain and pleasure. She yanked on the chains to remind herself of her plight. It didn't work. Her whole body clenched in pleasure moments later.

He howled like a wolf and spent into her in jerking spasms. They lay together comfortably united for a while afterward.

The door banged open. "Ahmed, where the hell is the...oh. Heh." Another assassin came in.

Ahmed snapped something in his own language. The other assassin shut the door and folded his arms over his chest. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not…quite. Well?"

Fiona felt her face go hot and red. She'd been forced. And liked it.

"They're busy downstairs with the prisoners. Said to keep this one secure and they'd deal with it in the morning."

Ahmed pulled away from Fiona's body. "This one likes the chains, brother."

"Artificer!" The other assassin unfastened his belt. "I'll take watch."

Ahmed stood up and laughed.

Fiona whimpered. This assassin had darker skin and the cock he unveiled bigger than anything she'd ever imagined.

Ahmed dressed, watching. He left with a big grin and a laugh.

"Mmm. Juicy. The way I like it." The assassin stripped only from the waist up and came to her with his leggings loose around his hips. He spent moments testing her sex and forced his way inside her body.

His cock hurt too, even bigger than Ahmed's. Fiona screamed for it, and then as he continued, again in a different note. It felt good, even thought she might be torn in two. He filled every corner of her sheath and then some.

"Just one little problem." The assassin slowed his assault.

"W-what?" Fiona looked down her body. He seemed to be as deep as he could go, but his cock was not all the way inside her.

"You ain't big enough inside." He jammed deeply against her body, which hurt. "Gonna fuck your other end."

Fiona shuddered and fought his grip when he shifted her so her legs were up in the air, chained to a rafter.

"Shh. I'll beat you if you don't quite struggling."

Fiona kicked out, barely missing him. No! She wasn't getting fucked back there.

"I keep my promises, bitch." The assassin had her legs wide, up in the air. He pulled a quirt from his belt.

Fiona braced herself. Sven had also liked to strap her with belting. Too late, she saw the assassin's aim. "No! Please!"

It felt like a full-size bullwhip had hit her directly on the sex. "No. You're getting five. Say anything else and it'll be ten."

Fiona bit her lips and screamed without words for each stinging blow.

"Better." He caressed her sex. "You like this!"

Fiona writhed for his touch.

"Now. Gonna start you out with fingers." He kept rubbing her sex and invaded her rear entrance with two fingers.

It felt good. Or she'd lost her mind. Three fingers were better. His cock forced inside slowly and painfully until something gave. Fiona gasped in relief.

He groaned softly as he penetrated her deeply, finally stopped with his hips against hers.

"Tight. By the Artificer, so good. So tight." He fucked her harder, retreating into his own language eventually.

She couldn't possibly like this, but her body squeezed down and she came hard, stars in her eyes for long moments. He followed with a shout of triumph that made her ears ring.

As they came down, shouts echoed outside. An explosion. More shouting and screaming.

"Artificer! Someone attacks." The dark assassin leaped off the bed and dressed.

"Don't leave me like this!" Fiona protested.

"Why not?" He caressed her leg. "We've killed every damned Imperial that has come here so far. Don't worry, Engineer. We won't neglect you."

As soon as the door slammed, Fiona struggled with her chains. A mage would have a horrible likelihood of just burning the entire compound. Another Engineer's hammer fire might do the same. Outlanders liked their explosions. A berserker would be best. Another explosion made that hope disappear. She smelled smoke. "Help! Help! I'm trapped here!"

Ahmed reappeared in the hut suddenly with a voip! of displaced air. "Damn him." He bent to unlock her chains swiftly, dagger in one hand.

"You're…letting me go?" Fiona stared at him in shock, rubbing her wrists.

"You shared yourself with me, gave me a story, wench." He leaned and kissed her forehead and traced a shape on it with one finger. "Assassins will not kill you."

"What? Don't go!" Fiona grabbed at him, but found only air. He left as suddenly as he arrived.

She started to dress and considered again. If she just popped out of a cottage all clothed, no one would believe she'd been a prisoner. But naked, they would be so flustered. Vanquishers, especially. She found the door locked. Ah, well. Ahmed had thought of that. She started pounding on the door. Then she smelled smoke. Much too close. The thatch above her had caught fire. She screamed entirely in earnest and beat on the door with all her strength. The lock gave and she stumbled out into the smoke. "Help!"

Vanquishers were everywhere. They seemed to be mopping up the battle. "Miss!" She could see his blue eyes widen through the eye slots of his helm mask.

"They captured me!" Fiona ran to the relative safety of the Vanquishers. Within seconds, she had a Vanquisher cloak slung around her.

"Told you they caught an Engineer." The captain said calmly as the battle quieted. "What happened, Miss?"

"They captured me when I was running from a horde of Mirka. I riled up too many of the polar bear monsters at once." Fiona blushed. That was perfectly true, and embarrassing. Less so than the bruises around her wrists and ankles. Not to mention the knowledge that she'd enjoyed herself.

"Adventurers." She said in disgust. "Here's your gear. We'll find you some clothes."

Fiona dressed in ill-fitting Vanquisher shirt and pants and some bandit's boots. A relief to be dressed. She helped them mop up the bandits and congratulated the mage who'd found the bandit chiefs in their lair. She was a terrifying little thing from the far East of the Empire, disciplined and almost robotic in her calm.

Fizzle came running in as Fiona sat down to rest, his fuzzy long giant ferret body quivering in nerves.

"There you are!" Fiona hugged him to her chest gladly while he nuzzled her frantically. "Where's your goggles?"

He hid his face under her arm. The giant ferrets couldn't talk, but their bodies were always very expressive. He hated losing his own gear.

"Oh, that's okay. I had worse happen." Fiona fed him a bit of trail ration.

He sniffed her strange clothes, climbing all over her and growling at her boots, even biting them.

"Hey. No destroying those. I need them until we get back to the Enclave, brat!" Fiona picked him up and swung him around a couple of times.

"Miss!" A Vanquisher protested.

"He loves it." Fiona let him down. Fizzle snuggled her, chittering in happiness and draping over her neck.

"A proper pet has more dignity than that." The little mage said coolly. Her pet was a great black leopard.

"Really?" Fiona looked over. Great black leopard was currently engaged in grooming his balls, leg up in the air like any housecat.

She flicked a glance and snapped something in her Eastern language.

The leopard slowly glanced up and yawned, exposing huge fangs.

The little mage stomped off indignantly. Her pet followed after a moment, tongue lolling in what Fiona felt sure was amusement.

* * *

"No, human, you are not pregnant." The Estherian healer was more friendly than most of the snooty magical beings, which wasn't saying much. None of them would even try to learn human names, considering humans an ephemeral bunch of children not worth consideration. It pained them so much to have to owe their very existence to the Imperial Vanquishers and the crazy heroes that had followed.

Fiona heaved a sigh of relief. That would have been a complete disaster. As it was, the Vanquishers had ordered her to take a day of rest before going out. She couldn't disobey a direct order from Commander Vale. She'd spent her day picking out a different set of armor and having a new gem set in her combat wrench, going over her power source for several hours in case the assassins had booby trapped it.

The healer furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh…did the bandits…?"

"Yes." Fiona answered the very indirect question and scowled properly. She stomped off as if upset and found her room in the airy Estherian tower. It had been transformed as any Engineer's room would be, to a workshop with a bed in one corner, but still, it lacked the comfort of the Imperial Engineering guild, properly located deep in a basement where you could clank around all night long and no one would complain. The Estherians didn't allow loud work except during the day.

Why had Ahmed let her go? Fiona sat down to consider that problem while Fizzle promptly curled up in his ferret bed and napped. She didn't have a visible mark on her forehead. She'd looked both in a mirror and with magic. Surely not because he liked her. Assassins were evil beings who cared only for themselves. But he'd come back to free her and said those strange things. Like they were connected.

Someone pounded on the door. "Fiona?"

"Come in!" By the noise, it had to be an Engineer.

Sven's broad face appeared. His hair was pulled back in an untidy blond braid as always, goggles holding it back. "I…I heard where you got hurt, girl."

"No, I'm fine. It's good to see you, Sven!" Fiona patted the bed next to her.

He sat down on her work stool instead, biting his lips. "I…I came as soon as I heard."

"Oh, Sven, it was just a couple of bandits. They didn't really hurt me!" Fiona realized he was nervous, that he assumed she'd be cringing and afraid of men. "The healer says I'm fine. No lasting effects."

He relaxed a tiny bit. "I'm glad to hear that. Can't quite believe you got caught, of all people."

"Do not annoy all the Mirka at once. I assure you it is a bad idea." Fiona said as pompously as her least favorite lecturer had back in school.

"I knew that. Idiot girl. Will you consider going in a pair tomorrow?" Sven asked carefully.

She'd resisted before, not wanting to worry about another person in battle. But damn, there were a lot of Sturmbeorn up there with their annoying Frostbinder mages. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Sven smiled widely. "Now our only problem will be keeping our ferrets from playing!"

His own ferret had apparently been asleep in his pack. She came out chittering.

Fizzle promptly awoke and chittered sleepily.

"Great! See you at dawn?" Sven stood up, disentangling his ferret from Fizzle.

"Ah…okay." Fiona had hoped he'd stay. But no, idiot, she had been 'raped'. She couldn't possibly want sex tonight. Or for weeks. Gah. By the time she dared find a partner, she wouldn't care if it was a damned Mirka!

* * *

_TBC_!


	2. Chapter 2

This was part of the original first chapter. I broke it up to be less confusing! Fiona has Sven now, right where he wants her. And introducing the next pair of characters: Li Fong the Embermage and Jann the Outlander!

* * *

Chapter 2: Partnering Sven

Partnering with Sven had been a good idea. After a couple days he realized she wasn't bothered by the bandits and found a deserted cave they could use.

"This'll do for the night. I dunno about you but I could use a break." Sven gave a greatly exaggerated yawn and stretch.

"Guardians, yes. If it's deep enough, we can even have a fire!" Fiona agreed promptly.

They gathered a few armloads of wood and climbed down through the cave into a nice little room, deep in sand. If it was spring, this would be dangerous. Water from the mountains above flowed through. As it was, a little trickle of water led off downwards into a chilly, deep pool in the next cave below them.

"Clean off first?" Sven suggested as they finished eating actual cooked trail ration for once.

"Yeah. I'll guard you and you can guard me!" Fiona wasn't going to be stupid, horny as she felt.

His face fell. Sven loved nothing more than to fuck in a bath.

"Idiot. It's going to be cold as a frost binder's ass!" Fiona shook a finger at him.

"Ah. True. Damn." Sven grumbled but let her watch him strip and bathe. He wasn't anything to sneer at, a huge man, far broader in the shoulders than even Ahmed, a mighty cock even when resting.

Fiona forced herself to stay alert, grumbling about still comparing her old friend to the damned assassin. She liked Sven. Even hairy as he was, dorky like all her Engineer friends, a big happy guy with a giant wrench on his shoulder.

Just…not dark and dangerous. Not trying to get into her head while he fucked her. Knowing her secret desires.

"You were right!" Sven leaped out of the water shivering. "Your turn!"

She bathed quickly in the frigid water, all too aware of the way Sven watched her. Her nipples were hard from cold, but also desire. Even in the cold water, her sex throbbed for touch.

He held up a cloak for her as she climbed out. "Dry off!"

"What, you don't want cold clammy flesh pressed all over you?" Fiona giggled and let him dry her through the cloak.

"Actually, no. My balls may descend again…in about a week!" He joked. She could feel his heat right through the soft wool.

"Really? Damn. I'll go out and waggle my ass. Maybe a frostbinder will be in the moo…" Fiona joked until he took her lips with a growl.

Sven forced his tongue into her mouth as he always did, questing for her taste, holding her tight. He pulled back after a moment. "Ahh…shit. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Stop thinking!" Fiona slugged his massive arm. "If you keep worrying that I've become delicate all of the sudden, I am going to hurt you!"

"That's my Fiona." Sven picked her up suddenly and carried her off in his arms up to the warmer cave with its nice deep sand bed.

"Fuck me, Sven. Make the last week go away!" Fiona demanded, kissing him back as he lay her into their combined bedrolls.

He did know her body, at the very least. She moaned as he curled his fingers inside her. He'd never understand if she asked to be tied up. Fiona let him bring her to her pleasure with expert Engineer care and then returned the favor, swallowing his cock right down her throat in a way she'd learned at school on a bet.

Sven groaned and growled, holding her hair lightly as she sucked on his cock. She didn't complain when he began to thrust his hips upward. She took it, wishing a darker hand held her still, forcing her. No point in fighting it in her own head. She'd liked the sex in the slaver camp. She missed Ahmed. She hadn't seen his body in the heap, though the other assassin had died, taking three Vanquishers with him.

"Oh Guardian!" Sven shuddered and filled her throat with his pleasure.

Fiona swallowed it and lay along his body, rubbing against him, enjoying the touch of his skin. He might not tie her up, but he was warm and would fuck her hard.

"Forgotten you could do that. You're never going to get rid of me, Fiona." Sven gasped after a bit.

"Didn't want to, you big lunk." Fiona snuggled down on his chest and kissed him. Maybe she could convince him to tie her up someday. In a month or so, he wouldn't think about what had happened to her so much.

"Aw." His face flushed. "Now, miss Engineer, what is your next problem for me to solve?" He grasped both of her buttocks with his huge hands.

Damn that felt good. Big hands squeezing the flesh, holding her tight. Fiona wriggled into that feeling and moaned. "Insertion of a piston into a cylinder, idiot!"

He chuckled at the ancient joke and rubbed her over his awakening 'piston'. He was so strong. He could easily hold her up or even just move her. Fiona ground her sex against his cock. So good. She guided him inside and sat up on his lap.

"Oh! Well then." Sven braced himself. "Gonna ride the piston, girl?"

Fiona grinned. "Well, I was hoping for some lever arm action, honestly."

He grinned back and grasped her hips. "Can do."

Fiona bucked upward and let him bring her down with a thump. He hit her so deep like that it almost hurt. Mmm. Yes. She fucked him with a will, letting him hold her too tight in his own pleasure. She'd bitched about bruises in the past, but this time it was so good. She found herself bracing on his forearms, letting him fuck her. Every slam, every squeeze was so good. Maybe it would take the dark pleasure of the Assassin away.

Even as he began to thrust under her, holding her tightly, painfully, Fiona knew better. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands as steel bands holding her down and felt her whole body clench in pleasure.

Sven was too disciplined to come with her. He kept pounding, growling as she squeezed him tight. "Not…done…yet!"

"Get on top!" Fiona rocked to one side.

Sven continued the roll and pinned her to the bedroll with his hips. "If you insist."

"I do!" Fiona clamped her legs around him. He felt so good inside her. If only she could be content with good hard Engineer sexings.

He clutched her shoulders and bore down on her, intent on his own pleasure. For long moments she felt constrained. Bound, even

Fiona gasped as her pleasure peaked again at that thought. Pinned, fucked hard…her mind exploded, but it was Ahmed doing it. Ahmed holding her down with that strength. Ahmed's cock banging her inmost core.

Sven gave in then, coming inside her with a growl.

They slept deeply, relying on their power pack wards to keep them safe.

Fiona woke first. She stumbled up to take a look outside. Not quite dawn. There were enough coals to make coffee, at least. They could start their day like proper Engineers. Coffee and cold trail rations.

Something stirred next to her. Fiona tried to jump, but found a hand over her mouth. Dark cloak…daggers and a gun. Ahmed?

"You do well, little Imperial." Ahmed hissed in her ear.

Fiona didn't struggle much. She hadn't bothered to dress for her quick check of the weather. He had her naked again.

"Is he a good man, this Engineer you stink of?" Ahmed demanded in a whisper.

Fiona nodded, unable to answer with his hand clamped firmly over her lips.

"Does he fuck you like I would?" Ahmed ground her into the cave wall with his hips.

Fiona shook her head, putting her hands up on his shoulders carefully.

"I will not begrudge him your body. I cannot stay. You would not follow me by daylight." Ahmed kissed her, keeping her quiet as his hands fumbled at his robes.

Fiona felt a surge of heat in her sex. He couldn't just fuck her up against a wall! What if Sven woke?

"I can hear his snores." Ahmed whispered, his face split in an amused grin. "As I heard your pleasure last night, girl."

He'd been listening? Fiona's knees nearly buckled.

"Were you dreaming of me as he fucked you with that Imperial cock?" Ahmed growled into her ear.

Fiona nodded, hot all over. She didn't resist when he lifted one of her legs up and pushed inside her.

"My cock is not Imperial. " Ahmed thrust home, bruising her against the rough stone wall of the cave.

Fiona felt it coming already. She bit down on his robes to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Ahmed's smile was very white in the darkness, but he kept utterly silent as he fucked her. He lifted her other leg up and held her there with an iron grasp, her back against the stones and her legs supported by him.

Helpless, in the air, it was nearly everything she'd imagined last night. Fiona's body tensed in orgasm, she gasped her pleasure into his rough robes.

He followed her swiftly, mouth clenched tight, just a bare whine of pleasure betraying him.

They panted together for long moments.

Ahmed let her down slowly and carefully. He turned her and tched at something. Dark magic coursed through her body and the stings and bruises on her back faded. "Go back to your Imperial, girl. He is a better man than I." He let go and disappeared.

Damn. She'd had all kinds of questions for him. Fiona grumbled, relieved herself and went back down to find Sven.

The day was full of fighting. Fire, explosions, even poison gas from the undead goblins in their mine. They found a secret room full of treasure and took a break for a bit.

"So, who was up at the cave entrance, Fiona?" Sven asked casually while he tinkered with his power pack.

"Er…what?" Fiona gasped. Shit. He had been asleep!

"You went up to the entrance and came back smelling like sex. Happier than I've seen you in weeks." Sven went on, not looking up. "Who is he?"

He'd know if she lied. She'd known Sven since she was a teenager and he the handsome young instructor at the Imperial Engineering school. "An assassin. His name is Ahmed."

"Why, Fiona?" Sven finally looked up, his blue eyes puzzled and his face frowning in worry. "He raped you! We can send you home, get you some mind healing if you need it."

"No. He…I just…" She couldn't go on.

"It's okay. I'm not accusing you of anything, Fiona. I just gotta know." Sven reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

Fiona leaned her cheek on his huge, warm hand and felt tears coming from her eyes. "He did things nobody ever has. Tied me up and fucked me, let another man come and do the same. Then he came back and unchained me so I wouldn't die in the fire. I'm…I want him. I dream about him."

Sven puffed out a huge breath, thinking and chewing his lips. "Well. That's rough. Is he trying to subvert you?"

"No. He just missed me, I think. He told me to come back to you, that you're a better man than him." Fiona hadn't really had time to think the morning through until then.

"Course I am." Sven poked at his power pack a little longer, finally closing the case and turning it back on. "Well, if all he wants is sex, I guess we can deal with that. I'm not going to be some jealous asshat."

Fiona slumped, relieved beyond belief. "You're not going to tell on me?"

"Have I ever, brat?" Sven straightened up indignantly.

"No." Fiona smiled up at him. She should have known.

"However, I want to know what he did, so I can service your engines properly. Can't be letting a damn assassin do better than an Engineer!" Sven slung his backpack on, smirking.

"Ah…sure." Fiona gasped and wanted it right then and there. "Back at the Enclave, maybe."

"Yeah. Definitely gotta do a little fabricating." Sven stroked his mustache, glaring under his eyebrows at her.

Ooh. She had just become an engineering problem. Fiona squirmed happily in her armor. This might be fun.

They found the Watchweald Ember on the body of King Pogg. The damn little mage showed up just as they finished, her body blackened from explosions. "Ah! You succeeded this time!"

"You should get yourself a partner, Li Fong." Fiona squeezed Sven around his massive shoulders.

"Perhaps I shall." The diminutive Imperial mage frowned. "That idiot Outlander Jann has been asking."

"Someone say my name?" The outlander staggered into sight, leaning on his huge pet dog's back.

"I thought I heard you following me." Li Fong gathered her ragged robes together like a Queen in distaste.

"Heh. They both beat us, your ladyship." Jann pulled a healing potion from his belt and quaffed it like a beer.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should combine forces?" Li Fong suggested, her whole body clenched tight in anger.

Jann blinked. "Uh. Okay. Let's go back to the Enclave and consider."

"See you there!" Sven gave Fiona a push into the portal.

Fiona still had the giggles when they got back to the Enclave for some deserved rest.

"Stop! You're going to shock the Estherians! Humor is unevolved!" Sven smacked her resoundingly on the ass.

Fiona jumped and squealed. The nearest Estherians rolled their eyes and turned away. "Oh, and that isn't?"

Sven chuckled and put his arm around her. "We got some tinkering to do, Fiona."

* * *

"Oh…my." Fiona admired the wrist bands warily. Sven had spent hours at this. He'd produced a pair of gold wrist bands that glowed with a tiny bit of ember power all on their own. "What do they do?"

"You'll see. Can't take the time with chains and stuff. Fun, maybe, but I'm an impatient kind of guy." Sven took her wrist and clamped one on. "They're protective, normally. You can wear them under your gauntlets and no one will think they're anything but extra wrist guards.

"But…?" Fiona gave him her other wrist. When he closed the other wrist band, she felt the surge of ember power go through her for a moment.

"When I press the ember chips, they activate." He pushed her against the wall of his chamber and spread her arms widely. The wrist cuffs surged in power. When Sven let go, she couldn't move her arms.

"And I can also position your legs, like so." Sven said and demonstrated.

She could feel bands on her legs. Just barely see the glow of power that held her captive. He'd been asking her about Ahmed the whole evening. Slowly teasing every detail out of her as he built the wrist bands. Fiona eyed him cautiously.

"I like that worried look." Sven stroked her with both hands, squeezing her breasts and taking time to touch all of her, even reaching down and teasing her sex. "Damn. Never thought I'd meet a woman that wanted this."

"You like it?" Fiona asked.

Sven nodded. "Found this old nasty book once when I was a young guy. All the dirty bad things they do in the East. Never stopped thinking about it. About tying women up. Whipping them. Using things in them."

She remembered abruptly the wrench he'd used on her that one time. "I liked the wrench. Didn't you think to do more?"

"I was your teacher, older, I felt damned guilty for taking advantage of you." Sven flushed.

"I don't care about that, as I've told you a billion times." Fiona growled. He was twenty years older, but with the anti-aging magic the Imperium used, he looked maybe thirty.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to punish you for at least a bit of that!" Sven opened a pack she'd never noticed before and pulled out a whip and what looked like a cock…that glowed with Ember power.

"What's that?" Fiona squeaked, struggling uselessly.

"Never seen these? I didn't even make this. They sell these in the capitol. " He activated it and the thing vibrated. "They call them the Ember rabbit…they never stop!"

And it did not. He held it against her sex and the vibrations brought her wild pleasure. When he pushed it into her, she climaxed violently, the more so for being held back from movement.

"Oh, Guardian. So hot." Sven finally stripped. "I'll beat you later."

She writhed as he repositioned her slightly on the wall so he could fuck her comfortably standing up. Sven thrust and her pleasure spiraled up again. She lost herself in the helplessness and the hot feeling of him inside her. Even his fingers pinching her nipples hard was part of it.

She came back to herself slumped on his bed, freed but so limp feeling.

Sven piled himself next to her. "Now, tell me. Did you think of the damned assassin?"

Fiona felt almost a pang. "No. That was awesome."

"Good, because those bands don't come off." Sven stroked her possessively. "I got the woman I need, finally. Never letting you go."

She gasped and leaned on him. "Don't. Not ever." He'd taken Ahmed from her thoughts. She could be at peace.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Li Fong and the Outlander

This is a bit differently paced. Li Fong and Jann are less kinky then the Engineers...but they still find time to get naughty!

* * *

Chapter 3: Li Fong and the Outlander

Li Fong sniffed. He might not _bathe_, but at least the Outlander took care of his weapons.

He sat at a table, both pistols meticulously taken apart and cleaned. "Sorry. The solvent's kind of stinky, Li Fong."

She'd noticed the acrid smell, but it was nothing compared to the Imperial magic workshops. Sometimes she longed to be back there, where things were ordered and made sense. Where she knew her place and the world did as well. Not this insane wilderness full of monsters, ill-protected by a few incompetent Vanquishers. She picked up her spell book and pretended to study it.

Truly, without his ragged gear, the Outlander was a handsome man. His hair was faded brown, his skin tanned nearly the same shade where it saw sunlight. Fair below that, like all Imperial westerners. Wiry muscles, taller than her and whip quick in motion. A scar over his eye and under it, that had somehow missed taking that eye. Quick delicate motions as he reassembled his guns.

"Much better. Damn goblin ichor gets everywhere!" Jann said, working the action of his revolver with satisfaction.

"It does." Li Fong agreed. "I had to clean it from the pages of this book!"

"Haven't you got the thing memorized yet?" Jann put the assembled gun down and went to work on the other.

Yes, she did. She kept it mostly for sentimental value. "It was my mother's spellbook."

"Ah. Was she an Imperial Embermage too?"

"Yes. She died in an attempt to take the Clockwork Core back." Li Fong said, controlling her face as well as possible. Her mother had been the only one who understood her at all. She missed her with a sudden ache.

"Hunh." Jann considered her for a long moment. "Why aren't you with the Army?"

Li Fong felt her face flush. She pressed her lips together tightly and looked down.

"Sorry. Nosy of me." Jann also flushed and looked back at his weapon.

Apologizing? He had changed vastly since she'd met him. "I came straight from school when we heard of the disaster at Torchlight."

"That brought me in off the range too." Jann admitted. "The clan ain't any too happy with me just now."

"My father has written only once. To tell me I have deserted my duties and will have my name struck from the family stone unless I come back a heroine." Li Fong hung her head in shame. She hadn't admitted that to anyone.

"Not that mad. Well, that's easy. We go back as heroes!" Jann gave his quick grin.

For once his grin warmed her rather than made her angry. Li Fong deliberately didn't think what that might mean.

* * *

Netherim lurked everywhere in the ruined Watchweald Temple. Her history books spoke of it as a beauteous place. She would never forget the huge tangled roots that pulled the very stones apart, the hideous monsters everywhere, the mana-burned Estherians mumbling and trying to suck her life out.

Jann seemed to particularly hate the Netherim. He raged and screamed, killing and killing, on and on.

"Jann…I need a rest." Li Fong gasped.

"I can hear more down that way." Jann snarled down the corridor.

"I know. They will keep a little while." Li Fong slumped down onto a root.

Jann calmed after a few moments. "I hate those things. Sorry. I should have stopped a while ago. He flopped next to her and pulled out a trail ration bar. "Imperial cuisine, my lady?"

Li Fong giggled. Ration bars weren't even palatable. She wouldn't have fed one to the lowest grade of servant in her own home. She broke it in two and handed him half. "Why thank you, kind sir."

He ate and chuckled. "You've gotten some relaxed, girl."

"And you have become _more_ polite." Li Fong felt too tired to smack him for calling her 'girl'. She was probably older than he!

"Trying." Jann checked his pistols reflexively.

Despite herself, Li Fong watched his hands moving. How would they feel on her body? She shook her head and pushed that thought away. She couldn't - shouldn't - get involved with a man. Her betrothed might still wait back at home. Would he want a woman scarred from battle? He was a merchant!

Jann patted her hand. "Wake up, Li Fong."

"I was not asleep, Jann!" Li Fong stood up, thrilling at his warm touch. Duty warred with desire as she realized she was but an inch away from him. His warm breath puffed past her cheeks.

"Uh…" Jann stared at her, eyes wide.

She stared up, only seeing his lips. How he swallowed and licked them with a startlingly pink tongue.

He closed the distance between them slowly. His hands hovered near her shoulders as if he was afraid to quite touch her. Given that he'd flirted once and she'd blasted him with a firebolt, perhaps his caution was reasonable and not just cowardly.

Li Fong stood on her toes and kissed him. To hell with her betrothed. By the time she returned home, he would be old and fat. Or the end of the world would come.

Jann kissed back, gripping her shoulders tight as she pressed against him. He tasted of blood and rage. She wanted that. Wanted a real man, one not afraid to kill. According to her Father, her betrothed had sworn himself against death and even the eating of flesh.

He ground her against his body, the lump in his groin attesting to his interest. "Gods of the wastes…Li, we can't do this now!"

Li Fong growled and bit his lips. "I don't care!"

He set her back on her heels. "Well, I do. A temple full of Netherim is no place to take a lady! And you, my dear, are a lady."

"Fine." Li Fong glared up at him. "Let's empty the temple."

"Woman after my own heart." He spun a pistol around his finger and holstered it.

They fought through the hordes, finally finding the entry to the sanctuary. As they reached it, they heard explosions and roars.

"Those two Engineers!" Jann cursed, shading his eyes to look across the void.

"One of them just fell! Come on!" Li Fong stepped on the transport spell.

He leaped to join her and they found the horror that peaceful Grand Regent Eldreyn had become. The huge Engineer Sven stood over his redheaded partner and roared defiance, but would not leave her to the spawn all around. The monster Eldreyn stood at a distance, summoning monsters and laughing a hideous cackling noise.

"Heal the Engineer. I'll decoy him!" Jann pushed her towards the Engineers.

She growled at being relegated to healer, but ran over, blasting a few stray monsters on the way.

"Thank the Guardians!" the engineer gasped. "We're outta healing and she's done for!"

Li Fong shook her head in disgust, but knelt and gently tipped her best rejuvenation potion down the limp woman's throat. The engineer coughed weakly and thrashed, her wounds mending swiftly.

"Watch her. I got clobbering to get to!" The Engineer took his huge ridiculous combat wrench and waded into battle again.

"I'll…I'll be fine. Go on." Fiona mumbled.

"You are not 'fine'. Generate a force bubble and we will wait this out." Li Fong said, holding her tight.

"Mmph." The redheaded woman shakily pressed a button on her harness and the blue of a defensive screen surrounded them.

"Now, lie still and I will blast anything that comes close." Li Fong stood up.

"Meanie." Fiona grumbled, but obeyed.

Jann and the Engineer made a deadly combination. Glaives and bullets, fire and sheer raw strength. The Grand Regent monster fell back, howling in pain, spawning fewer and fewer monsters.

"Go, Sven!" Fiona cheered hoarsely.

One last blow, one last barrage of bullets and the monster suddenly discorporated, falling apart, horrible purple Nether energy spurting from the body.

All but one monster disappeared. That one shrieked and then became a Guardian, the Guardian of the Wilds.

Jann knelt before her. "Great Guardian!"

Sven shouldered his wrench and bowed.

"Come on." Li Fong held a hand out to help Fiona up.

"Mmph. You're strong for such a little peanut!" Fiona stumbled up and let Li Fong lead her over.

"Thank you, mortals." The Guardian thanked them effusively for saving it from the Nether monster that had possessed Grand Regent Eldreyn. Then, of course, she promptly gave them another quest. This one to go to the desert and follow the idiot Alchemist as he trailed disease and corruption across the world.

Li Fong reluctantly took her share from the waiting treasure. Surely the temple needed this?

"Take it. There's no temple left, Li. The Guardian is going to watch over the ruins, but no more Estherians will come." Jann closed her pack over the gleaming treasures.

"It was so beautiful once." Li Fong mourned.

"Let's get back to town." Jann took her hand and led her to the portal. The engineers had already left.

Commander Vale commended them all. Even the Estherians unbent enough to thank them. They promptly packed and boarded the Imperial embercraft for the journey to Zeryphesh.

* * *

Jann found them a room on the crowded craft. "Ain't much, but the bed's big enough for me and you, Li."

Li blushed. "What makes you think I want that?'

He ran his fingers over her lips. "Just a guess."

Sven came over. "I put Fiona to bed. She's done in."

"She was inches from death." Li Fong observed.

"Yeah. We were late again, but not as bad this time!" Jann agreed.

"I was thinking. Maybe…maybe we should stay together in Zeryphesh. The desert is damned dangerous."

Privately Li Fong felt that four of them would only attract more monsters, but Jann was already nodding.

"There's still Ezrohir out there. Can't argue." Jann clapped the huge engineer on his shoulder.

"Great." Sven nodded to them and wandered off towards the galley.

"You look doubtful." Jann said.

"I am. In my experience, more people make more noise - and fight more monsters." Li Fong said softly.

"I came through the desert on my way to Torchlight. We need them." Jann fingered his facial scar absently.

Li Fong took his hand. "Tell me."

"Some memories are too ugly to revisit." Jann kissed her fingers. "I would rather make new memories."

"So. Where is this room?" Li Fong asked with as much dignity as she still possessed.

He tugged her down into the craft, grinning.

"Guardians…you are one big scar!" Li Fong gasped as he pulled his shirt off in their tiny room.

"Not quite. Still got a few patches of skin to go." Jann poked at himself absently. His upper torso was scarred from gunfire, knives, weapons, claws and what could only be the marks of a whip on his back.

Li Fong bit her lips. Outlanders were nearly outlaws, in truth. They were not even allowed in the Imperium itself, only these terrifying colonies.

"Too scary?" Jann asked gently, chucking a finger under her chin so she had to look up.

She shook her head, not trusting her words just now.

"Your turn." He tugged at her armoring shirt.

"It unlaces, barbarian!" Li Fong unlaced the shirt.

"I knew that." He watched her and then when the strings fell free, tugged it over her head. "Guardian…you are so perfect, woman."

Li Fong didn't argue. She had nearly become one of the Emperor's concubines, until her magic talent saved her. Beauty had ever been more of a burden for her than a blessing. She unlaced her breast support and flung it away at that memory. She'd even begun the training for concubines, which included the etiquette of undressing for the Emperor's pleasure. She should have removed it slowly, letting him look at her from at least two angles, arching her back…no.

"Now you're getting in the spirit." Jann smiled, thinking she did it for fun.

Let him think that. Li Fong stepped closer to him, running her hands over his skin, feeling the scars and his muscles. Wiry strength and the marks of battle.

He shuddered and cupped her breasts. "So soft."

She leaned forward and tasted his skin. He'd washed. A little sweat and male musk, not the rage and blood of battle. She would have to settle for that.

He groaned and pushed his breeches down. His cock was like the rest of him, fine and strong looking.

Li Fong reached for it, only to have him block her.

"No - I'll shoot. Too wound up!" He gasped and knelt to pull down her skirts.

"That is unfair." Li Fong announced.

"Tough." He kissed his way down her belly, his hands running over her flanks. Jann paused as he reached her sex. "Uh…Li…are you…I mean, have you had sex?"

"I sacrificed my virginity in the Temple three years ago, Outlander!" Li Fong growled in annoyance. _And not one kiss have you had since then, _her evil genius reminded her.

"Was it fun?" His eyebrows pushed together.

"Not especially." Not at all, really. The priest standing for the god of fertility had been one who believed in the purity of pain more than the blessings of pleasure. She had hurt and ached for weeks afterward. Waiting for her marriage hadn't seemed a problem at all until she met Jann.

He took a deep breath, his hands even more gentle on her hips. "Tell me if you want me to stop. Any time. Do something different. I want you bad, little mage, but not enough to make you hate me or sex any more than you already do."

"I don't hate either." Li Fong stroked his wild hair and slightly scruffy cheeks.

He made a face, but pushed her left leg up on his shoulder. "Hold tight then. You're going to ride the Outlander!"

"What are you…oh!" Li Fong asked and then felt his mouth on her sex. Tongue and lips danced on her body until she moaned and pulled his hair to keep him there.

Jann laughed against her body and put her other leg on his shoulder. He clutched her thighs, licking and nibbling and dipping his tongue deep inside her.

Li Fong ground against him, feeling pleasure only her own fingers had given her before. She drew closer and closer to her pleasure, only to have him lift her from his shoulders and put her down gently on the bed.

"Can't wait any longer." Jann said regretfully and poised at her entrance. "Say you want me!"

"Please, outlander! Fuck me!" Li Fong pulled at him. She would never go home. The war was her life now.

He pushed carefully, gently inside her, his face tight with control, cursing in some language she didn't understand. Finally he rested against her body and looked down.

Li Fong nodded and rocked her hips.

He shouted out loud and began to thrust.

She kept moving under him, almost struggling to make him push deeper and harder. It felt good.

"Rub it, rub your button!" Jann pushed her hand down.

She rubbed and nearly instantly felt her pleasure close in. She screamed and clutched his body.

Jann hammered against her, moving hard and fast and giving his own shout as he shuddered in pleasure and spurted deep inside her.

They fell together gasping, limp.

Jann pushed up slowly. "Sorry. Squishing you."

"You are not a brute. I can take a little weight!" Li Fong hugged him.

He held himself up just a bit and buried his face between her breasts. "I'd ask if that was fun, but my damn ears are still ringing."

Li Fong giggled. "It was fun. It could have taken longer, but I have a great deal of patience, Outlander!"

"So do I." Jann grinned at her from his nest between her breasts. "Otherwise I'd have given up on you weeks ago, brat!"

Somehow that made her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you for trying."

"Loneliness sucks. I've been there a long time." Jann's eyes burned with some memory. "I won't leave you, Li."

"I will not leave you, Jann." She stroked his face again. Let him keep his mysterious past. She would not talk of her family and the obligations she flaunted. Let this time be perfect.

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
